Taangled
by roca dos
Summary: When the kingdoms most wanted bandit hides in a mysterious tower, the last thing she expects to find is the Avatar.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own ATLA or Disney.**

**AN: So this was going to be chapter VI of ****_What If_****, but it's gonna be it's own thing instead, a short two-shot (****_maaaaybe_**** three-shot). Oh, and there's bending but Toph ****_can_**** see.**

**AN2: Thank you to Fruipit for looking this over! It makes a lot more sense now.**** =D**

* * *

The time of benders had passed. The old ways were gone, forgotten, lost along with those who had carried their secrets.

Or so the majority of the world believed. There was one who knew this to be false. One who wished to keep such potentially destructive, but ultimately powerful knowledge for himself alone. After he found a way into the mythical library of Wan Shi Tong and there, learned all there was to know of what had become of the Avatar and various legendary spirits, Zhao renounced his high position in the warring Kingdom of Fire and traveled to the peaceful Kingdom of Air.

That was where his malice truly began.

Since no one was supposed to know of the Avatar, the Air Nomads told no one about the only child born in the Temple the day the previous Avatar died. They simply announced it to the world by launching a single, flying lantern into the sky. But Zhao had done extensive research, both in the library and through his travels, listening to various accounts throughout the lands. And exactly eight years later, he broke into the Temple, stole that child, and just like that...gone.

In the dead of night, he ran, taking the young boy with him to an abandoned tower deep within the forest. He was determined to keep him hidden at all costs. Raising the child as his own in hopes to reap the benefits later, Zhao deceived the little eight-year-old.

_"Why can't I go outside anymore?"_

_"The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible, selfish people. People who want the Avatar _dead_. You must stay here where you're safe. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, Zhao."_

He went on to tell the boy the monks wanted it this way because they wished to protect him. The child, young and trusting, believed the lies.

But, the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year on his birthday, the monks released thousands of lanterns into the sky as a symbol, a beacon calling the Avatar to return one day.

...

"This stupid necklace better be worth it!" Toph muttered. Being caught bending was punishable by death in most kingdoms. The Kingdom of Air was said to be different, but she didn't want to find out. She rather liked her head attached to the rest of her body.

"Trust me, Bandit, it is," Jet assured her.

She couldn't remember the last time anyone called her by her actual name, but that was fine by her. The less people knew about Toph Beifong, the better.

Standing behind him, Smellerbee's brown hair swooshed back and forth as she nodded in agreement. "Unless you're too scared to go after it?" she sneered.

"Pfft. Do I look like you?" Toph taunted. The last heist they tried to pull was a bust. Smellerbee froze and they nearly got caught. The Bandit wasn't about to let her forget it anytime soon.

Jet stepped between the two women. "It'll be an even cut. Three ways. That'll be more than enough for each of us."

"Good," Toph grinned. With her own cut she could finally leave. Get the hell out of the kingdom and go anywhere she wanted. And if she kept the necklace all for herself - which she planned to do - well then, she would be set for a very, very long time. "Alright, let's do this."

...

Necklace in hand, they barely made it out of the Air Temple in one piece. Guards and monks alike pursued them long past the Temple grounds. All three thieves ran as fast as their legs could carry them towards the vast forest just beyond the bridge.

Within minutes of entering the safety the trees offered, they paused to catch their breaths.

"I thought they were supposed to be peaceful monks!?" Smellerbee cried, collapsing to the ground where she stood.

Jet smirked at his long-time partner.

"Obviously not when we're trying to steal from them," he said.

"It wasn't the monks, it was those guards the King of Omashu sent to protect the necklace," Toph growled, leaning against a tree trunk. "And didn't I tell you to keep your big trap shut!?"

"Screw you," Bee snapped, her thighs ached and her lungs burned, desperate for air. She was not in the mood to hear the other woman's accusations. "I couldn't see a thing in that dark tunnel and it was so damn dusty."

"You sneezed, your fault."

"Ladies," Jet spoke, coming to stand right in the middle. "We made it out alive. We got the necklace. It's a win-win."

Reluctantly, Smellerbee had to agree. The Bandit bit back her retort when she caught sight of a wanted poster nailed to a nearby tree. It was an artist's rendtition of her. Similar wanted posters of Jet and Smellerbee hung side by side on the next tree trunk.

"The _Blind_ Bandit?" she asked ripping the paper off. "Is this supposed to be me?"

Jet came up behind her. It was the same long braid, the same bangs hiding away most of that pretty face, and the same devilish smirk.

"Sure looks like you."

"Except for that blindfold over my eyes!" she said incredulously. "Who comes up with this stuff?" On _one_ job she wore a bandanna to keep her stubborn bangs out of her face. It slid low over her forehead and somehow someone thought that meant she was blind? Shaking her head, Toph shoved the poster into the satchel she carried. The satchel which also held the wooden necklace they stole. Who would've imagined that a necklace carved from an old tree would be worth so much?

Still lying on the grass after having caught her breath, Smellerbee's head snapped up when she heard that distinct gallop.

"Are those ostrich horses?"

"We should get moving," Jet told them.

Without another word exchanged, all three got up and ran.

...

"I understand why he had to go, but I wish he didn't have to so soon."

Zhao bit his tongue. The boy was exceeding sentimental. It was something that had not diminished in the near decade they had lived together.

"You know the rules the monks have set, Aang."

The young man sighed. "I do. I'm here for my protection."

"It was simply Bumi's time to leave. He taught you all the earthbending you needed to know. He fulfilled his duties to help you fulfill yours."

"And I'm grateful," Aang promised, smiling because he had made two amazing friends. Gyatso, who was incredibly warm and kind, taught him to airbend when he was twelve. He told Aang as much as he could of their people. Gyatso had even given him his tattoos once he had become a master airbender. Then there was Bumi, who not only showed Aang how to earthbend, but also made him laugh and told him to open his brain to the possibilities. Only Pakku, who Zhao had brought as a waterbending teacher, never really clicked with the young Avatar.

Aang often wondered what became of his teachers. And, if they missed him, too. What he couldn't possibly know was Zhao told each master they would be training the Avatar (in secret for the boy's protection) and none had an idea what their fates would be once their instruction was no longer necessary.

Gyatso, a traveling Air Nomad Zhao met in the high mountains of the Kingdom of Earth, would have been the greatest threat had he kept in touch with the monks at the Temple. However, when Gyatso left in search of true enlightenment, he cut all ties with his one-time family and thus knew nothing of Aang's kidnapping. However, Gyatso soon grew suspicious of that very thing, but whenever he asked Aang, the boy complained of nothing and insisted Zhao, though not naturally warm, had always treated him well. Appeased for the time being, they continued with their training. Still, the doubt lingered in the old man's mind.

"We can't concern ourselves with what was," the older monk whispered to Aang while he inked the boy's chi paths. Zhao had made the rare mistake of leaving them alone for more than a few minutes - usually guarding them with utmost vigilance so that nothing transpired without his knowledge. Gyatso did not waste that precious time. "We must act on what is. Remember, Aang, let the lanterns guide you."

"The lanterns?" the boy asked, hoping for an explanation. "Is this one of those Air Nomad riddles you were telling me about?"

No answer was given to his question because Zhao returned. The look in his golden eyes told them both he had indeed overheard their short conversation.

That evening was the last Gyatso spent with Aang. By daybreak, he was gone. No goodbye, no nothing. Later, Zhao explained the older man was called back to the temple. Only twelve at the time, Aang believed the lie. Now, at nearly eighteen, he still did.

...

Reaching a small canyon, the three thieves stopped in their tracks.

"How are we gonna get over _that_? Nice going, Bandit!" Smellerbee spit out. "And it's my turn to carry the necklace. Hand it over."

Without any argument, Toph eased the satchel over her head and smiled as she gave it to the other woman. All the while, her eyes twinkling. Jet who never missed a thing, noticed the exchange and watched the green-eyed girl closely.

"I say we run down," Toph suggested. "Then, set up camp at the bottom. The guards won't be able to follow us."

Smellerbee cursed. "You nuts? We'd _die_ trying to get down there. Those sharp rocks might break our fall but only after breaking our bones," she muttered sarcastically.

"You really think so?"

"I know so," Bee insisted with a rueful smile curling one side of her lips. "But don't let me stop you. You think you can do it, be my guest."

Toph's smirk turned to a full-blown smile.

"I think I will," she replied, snatching the satchel and jumping into the canyon.

"_Bandit!_"

Smellerbee and Jet ran after her, stopping at the edge before they fell over, too.

"She's...she's an earthbender!" the girl cried, watching in a mix of awe and disgust as the Bandit rode a slab of earth all the way to the bottom of the canyon.

"Of course she is," Jet replied unfazed. It's the reason he decided to work with her in the first place.

"And she took off with the necklace!"

"We were going to do the same to her. C'mon, let's find another way down there."

...

Zhao was often gone for days at a time, sometimes weeks. Aang was used to it. And though he was lonely, he wasn't alone. He had his scrolls, a few paints and brushes, and Momo to keep him company. Momo was a lemur that flew in through the window one day. Gyatso had taken the opportunity to tell his pupil that lemurs were usually friendly creatures who loved sweet fruit. Aang shared the peach he had been eating and the little guy stayed around ever since.

Still, even with Momo keeping him company, some days Aang simply wanted to go outside. He wanted to _fly_. The wind rushing around the tower called to him. It danced and swirled, trying to convince him to leave the safety of the only home he remembered well and ride the air currents like he was meant to do, like he was _born_ to do. Aang never did, of course. Too many people had risked so much for him to throw it all away. If anyone saw him flying...he didn't want to contemplate the horrible possibilities.

But there was one thing he thought _might_ be possible: seeing the floating lights (lanterns?) up close. They were something that lived in his memories, like faded dreams, from the time he lived at the Temple. But ever since Gyatso had mentioned them, they were seared into his brain. He needed to see them.

Because as often as Aang dreamt of the lanterns, watching them float up into the sky where he would chase after them on the glider Gyatso gave him and his old master would join him, flying between and around hundreds of them that lit up the sky like stars, whooping with laughter because they were together again...they were but dreams. Upon waking there would be a smile on Aang's face. But as soon as he would take in his surroundings, remembering he was alone in the tower and not surrounded by his friends, the smile would vanish. If only he could see the lanterns...Aang was certain that empty feeling he carried inside him would disappear.

He had to find a way to see them. And, since his birthday was coming up, Aang knew what he would ask Zhao for. The way he figured, he'd never asked his guardian for anything on any of his previous birthdays, there was no way Zhao could deny his fairly harmless and simple request, right?

"It's dangerous out there for you, boy."

"But I'm almost a fully realized Avatar. You told me so yourself. I only need to learn firebending. And, you said you would teach me that after my eighteenth birthday. With three elements at my disposal I'm sure I'll be fine," he insisted, with his usual warm smile. "Besides, I won't use any bending. None. Unless absolutely necessary. No one will ever have to know it's me."

The young man was certain his argument was a rather compelling one. After all, most people didn't know about the Avatar or bending anymore. But if he had to, Aang could easily defend himself against any thug or ruffian who tried anything. He would finally see the lanterns and then return straight home.

Zhao turned to him, golden eyes narrowed to slits, nostrils flaring. "I said no!" he growled. The room's temperature suddenly grew unbearably hot. "You are not leaving this tower! Ever!"

Shrinking back, Aang nodded once. He didn't dare ask again.

His desire to see the lanterns, however, did not diminish.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Two-shot it is! ;D If at all possible, let me know your thoughts on this AU. Because as I might have mentioned before, reviews make my day! XD**

* * *

Giddy with relief, Toph was laughing as she reached the other side of the canyon. Turning back to where her temporary acquaintances had been, she realized Jet and Smellerbee were already gone. Probably coming after her no doubt. Well, she'd disappear before they ever got the chance to find her.

Dusting herself off, Toph was about to continue into the forest up ahead when she felt wind above her swirled in a way she had never experienced before. Maybe it was one of those tornadoes, they were supposed to be common in the Kingdom of Air. Looking up not knowing what to expect, green eyes caught sight of a strange white creature with a brown arrow on its head flying straight at her.

Cursing, she earthbended herself underground, disappearing entirely from view, then traveled as far as she could without any air to breathe. When she felt like she was about to pass out, she broke forth through the ground, sprouting from it like a flower.

Gasping for air, she lay very still. Tired and feeling like she couldn't fill her lungs with enough air, she shut her eyes and inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly until her heartbeat settled down.

"That was close," she thought, allowing herself a few minutes to relax. But, a strangled sound escaped her lips when she opened her eyes to see the giant beast that had been flying overhead, standing practically on top her. She hadn't even felt it land.

When it growled, it blew hot air in her face and she grimaced at the odor.

"What do they feed you?" she muttered.

"Appa!" someone called and the beast growled again.

For a few seconds both Toph and Appa eyed each other warily and remained motionless.

"You want this right?" she said, lifting the satchel over her head and waving it around. Appa followed the satchel's every movement. "Well, that's too bad 'cause I want it too!"

In the blink of an eye she had disappeared from right below him. Appa bellowed in frustration and took to the sky again. He was the best tracking bison living with the monks and he would find that thief and retrieve the necklace.

After alternating above and below ground for what felt like an eternity, Toph reached a long, narrow cave hidden among some tangled vines. She hid there from Appa, trying to catch her breath. As she glanced around her temporary sanctuary, she realized the cave was not a cave exactly, but a tunnel of sorts. Carefully, she made her way through to its other exit.

It led her to a somewhat large clearing. Lush green grass, a sparkling blue stream and waterfall, and a high tower in the middle of it all greeted her. A mountain range surrounded the secluded area on all sides. Smiling, she made her towards the middle. It would be the perfect place to hide.

...

The silence was shattered by Momo's agitated chirping. Aang was about to ask him what was wrong when someone tumbled in from outside through the open window.

It wasn't Zhao; he couldn't get up there without Aang's bending. No one was supposed to be able to.

Grey eyes watched with growing curiosity as that someone stood. He noticed the bare feet, the brown pants, the long sleeved, white tunic, and the green vest over it. There was a leather belt around a narrow waist as well. That was when Aang realized it wasn't just any person, it was a _girl_.

...

Standing from the wooden floor she'd landed on, Toph's smile was radiant. The necklace was hers! She had lied, stolen, and cheated her way to freedom. Someone else might have had a problem with that but she couldn't care less.

Having been on the run for years, she had learned to be hyper aware of her surroundings and very careful of new and strange places. It was something that was either learned quickly or not at all and the ultimate price was paid. Fortunately the floors were made of stone and when she closed her eyes and tapped it, her seismic sense reached out throughout the tower and she was satisfied it was empty. The triumphant feeling running through her veins made her forget not all enemies attacked from the ground and she didn't bother taking in the space above her. It was a costly mistake.

...

The number of people Aang had seen since leaving the Air Temple could be counted on one hand. And none of those people had been female.

Sitting on a rafter near the ceiling, Aang found he couldn't look away from the girl. What he could see of her face was pale, smooth, with delicate features. Long, raven colored bangs fell across her eyes, hiding the upper half of her face from his view.

She seemed very interested in the bag she held and his natural curiosity was piqued.

...

"Alone at last," Toph smirked, opening the satchel.

"What are you doing here?" a voice called out at the exact moment the necklace and satchel were ripped from her hands without warning. It was like a gust of wind simply carried it off.

"Hey, that's mine!" she yelled, pretending her body trembled with rage and not fear. Unlike the simple-minded townspeople she often came across, she didn't believe in spirits. She didn't believe in fate or destiny or anything where she wasn't in control of her own life. But, she couldn't help wonder if spirits were involved seeing as when she searched the darkness, no one was there! And the fear that it was indeed one of those vengeful spirits she often heard about crept up her spine. "Give it back!" she ordered, cracking her knuckles as she got into her preferred defensive stance. Spirit or not, she wasn't going down without a fight.

Having learned three types of bending, Aang knew various fighting styles, but he did not recognize her unique movements.

"I don't want to fight you," he assured her. It was a decidedly male voice. It only served to put her further on edge. "I want to talk to you."

She didn't trust him. She didn't trust anybody.

"Prove it. Gimme back my satchel."

He looked down at the worn bag in his hands. If he gave it to her, she would probably just leave. Aang didn't want that. Maybe he could talk her out of it.

"Okay, I'll be right down."

Toph looked up, around, alert and ready. When he jumped down from somewhere above, she took a step back. His landing was an unusually soft, incredibly quiet one.

"Anyone else here?" Toph asked, her eyes locked in on his hands and what they held.

"It's just me," he promised, hoping she'd look up at him, but she wouldn't.

One minute she extended her hand - very likely to take her bag back - and the next she was passed out on the floor. It took Aang a moment to realize Momo had dropped a potted plant directly on her head.

"Oh no, Momo," Aang cried, running over to the girl to make sure she was okay. "Why did you do that?"

Looking anything but sorry, the flying lemur chirped in irritation.

"I know you were just trying to help, buddy," Aang replied. "But I don't think she was here to hurt us."

...

Toph woke up with a vicious headache. When she touched the side of her head, she flinched.

"I'm sorry about that."

Startled at the sound of his voice, her scowl deepened. His light footsteps were starting to get real annoying.

When her eyes snapped up to his, Aang froze on the spot. She was...she was...he couldn't think of the right word only that she was far more beautiful than anything he had ever seen.

Green eyes took in the man's appearance. He was young...about her age perhaps. Though she was scowling at him, he continued smiling, warm and friendly-like. The smile reached his grey eyes, making them kind and bright. Shaggy brown hair fell across his forehead at an angle and she had the absurd thought that he was mildly attractive. But only barely. Toph cleared her throat and looked away from him.

Watching her the entire time, Aang didn't think the girl appeared particularly dangerous. Though when he'd searched her satchel there was a wanted poster with her picture and the name The Blind Bandit on it. That was the reason he took a cautious step towards her.

"Who are you and how did you find me?" he asked. Zhao said everyone hated him. Every last person throughout the Four Kingdoms despised and feared him. Zhao told him that no one wanted the Avatar around and would try to hurt him the first chance they got. But this girl...she didn't seem too interested in him. Not even a little. "Who else knows my location, Blind Bandit?"

"It's just Bandit and how am I supposed to know?" she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"But, you're _here_ and-"

"Where is my satchel?"

"I've hidden it," he admitted, his expression half-sheepish, half-smug. It was the only leverage he had. "Somewhere you'll never find it." Her frown deepened. "So...what do you want with me?"

"Why would I want anything to do with you?" she asked, sounding almost bored, but also very, very irritated.

"Wait, you didn't come looking for me?" Aang had hoped to talk her out of whatever probable end she had planned for him.

"I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it, end of story." She didn't add that she earthbended herself up to the window. That part he didn't need to know.

Aang looked to Momo who had flown to sit on his shoulder.

"What do you think, buddy?" Aang asked in a quiet voice, scratching the top of the lemur's head. Momo chirped and bounced up and down. "I think you're right," he agreed. It did sound like she was telling the truth.

Behind them, Toph was contemplating leaving the necklace behind no matter how much it was worth and just getting the hell out of there. But then again, she already had a buyer lined up...

"Just gimme my satchel and I'll be on my way."

"I'm prepared to offer you a deal," he countered, shifting closer.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she shook her head. First, because he thought she'd negotiate and second, because his steps were so incredibly light.

"Don't think so, Twinkletoes."

"My name's Aang."

"Yeah, that's nice," she said, her tone dripping sarcasm. "Now about my satchel...?"

"I need a guide. You want your satchel back, so-"

"Not interested."

"But you haven't even heard my offer yet," he said with wide, innocent eyes that had the desired effect; she felt a stab of sympathy. Still, Toph rolled her own dramatically, if only to keep up appearances. Because although she had decided to hear him out, she had her reputation to uphold.

When the Bandit didn't argue Aang realized she was actually giving him a chance to explain himself. Smiling, he proceeded to tell her that he couldn't go on his own because he wasn't well traveled (though this was a tiny lie since he'd never even left the tower, but he couldn't exactly share that with her). And he went on to explain that for many years since he had grown very curious about the lanterns and wished to see them up close.

Toph made a face.

"You mean the ones from the temple?"

The temple? Hope surged through him as he wondered if it could possibly be the very one he was born in... Aang nodded emphatically.

"Okay, so lemme get this straight," she began. "I take you to see the lanterns, get you back home safely, and then you'll gimme back my satchel?"

"Yes!"

Toph's not sure _why_ she was actually considering it, only that those big grey eyes of his sorta guilt-tripped her into hearing him out and now she wished she hadn't. None of it had anything to do with his being mildly attractive either. Though...there was one other reason, one she didn't contemplate too long. But honestly, Toph couldn't remember the last time someone looked at her with anything other than suspicion and contempt. And here he was asking for her help with a look of hope, of faith, and it was something she hadn't seen in a really, really long time. Not directed at her, anyway.

With a resigned sigh, she muttered, "Don't make me regret this, Twinkletoes."

...

After they climbed down a rope, neither trusting the other with the knowledge each was a bender, they began their journey to see the lanterns.

"Why are you wearing that?" Toph asked as she landed in a crouch.

Aang was smiling broadly when his feet touched the grass. "Wearing what?" he asked, looking down at himself. Perched on his shoulder, Momo eyed him curiously as well.

"That headband."

Instinctively his hands reached for the headband he tied to cover his arrow. His hair was long enough to cover his forehead, but the headband was simply a precautionary measure. One he wasn't going to talk about.

"It looks good?" he offered making her snort in amusement.

After that they walked in silence for a while.

"So...Bandit, where you from?"

"Whoa, whoa. Sorry, Twinkletoes. I don't do backstory."

"Fair enough," he grinned, walking alongside her. Every so often his eyes flitted to her face as they continued down a narrow dirt road side by side. The bits of sunlight that managed to break through the thick canopy above them made her squint and hesmiled to himself when he thought she wasn't looking. But she caught him doing so and while she fought the blush she felt coming, she mentally cursed the moment she stumbled upon his tower. This better be worth it, she thought.

As it turned out it was.

When they set out to travel together, unsure and wary of each other, they didn't know that along the way things would change, _they_ would change, and both would learn how to trust and love. Neither Aang or Toph expected it to happen, but it did. Neither expected to live happily ever after with each other either, but they did that, too.


End file.
